Electronic devices offer a great variety of possibilities for selecting and inputting data. In the present disclosure, the term “datum” is used as the singular of data, unless a calendar date is explicitly described.
Usually, a datum is input by means of a keypad. For example, a particular field is selected on a graphical user interface by means of a cursor, and a datum is then input via the keypad. As an alternative to this, a combination field may be displayed, based on a list comprising data. The user calls up the list, usually by means of a cursor, and selects a datum from the list. The datum selected from the list is then displayed in the input field. The actual input is effected either directly, following selection from the list, or by means of a separate input command via a keypad input or graphical key operation. In such cases, selecting from a large data stock or data range is often time-consuming and inconvenient.
A further known data selection provides for selection of a datum in a predefined step width. For example, a data selection field may display a particular start datum. The latter may be numerical values, sequences of letters or, also, data predefined by a list. Two small keys, having upward and downward arrows, are displayed next to the data selection field. Clicking on one of these keys by means of a cursor causes the displayed datum to be incremented or decremented. In this case, the value, the sequence of letters or a list entry is incremented or decremented in a defined step width, for example by one.
The arrival of touch-sensitive surfaces such as, for example, touchscreens or mousepads, has also offered additional methods for data selection. The published document US 2011/0283188 A1 discloses a method for calendar date selection by means of a touch-sensitive screen. A selectable calendar date is displayed by a time strip. The user can touch the time strip on the screen, and slide it on the screen by moving the touch position. A bar displayed in the centre of the time strip marks the calendar date, which is behind the bar. A particular calendar date can thus be selected by sliding the time strip. The selected data is input by touching a key provided for this purpose.
In order to go from one calendar date to a distant calendar date, the user can change the displayed time intervals of the time strip. This is effected by touching the time strip with two fingers, and with a relative movement of the two touch positions of the two fingers. When the two fingers are drawn together, the view of the time strip changes from individual calendar days to calendar weeks. Bringing the fingers closer together causes the time strip to switch to calendar months, etc. If the two touch positions on the time strip are pushed apart, there is an inverse adjustment of the time strip (calendar month to calendar week to calendar day).